


Gaykour

by jogheance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And I helped them out, And they had writers block, I was just joking around with my friend, Joke Fic, M/M, Parkour, Parkour AU, The End, They're writing an actual parkour au, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jogheance/pseuds/jogheance
Summary: Ok so Keith and Lance do parlour and they're really gay. Thats it





	Gaykour

Keith is really gay for Lance like damn you wouldn't even know. The Gayest™. 

They wanted to make out but they were in public so they were just feet fucking under the table. 

After a while someone challenged them to a parkour battle or some shit idk I don't do parkour. And they just exchanged glances with each other that basically said "yo we're so gay we're gonna fuck this person up lmao" and they did. 

They parkoured the shit out of them and the other people were like "shit they gay and good... Bye bitch". 

Keith and Lance high fived and finally made out.

 

The end.


End file.
